


Pandora's Box

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Alternate Timelines, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Wins, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, Lots of Angst, Love Triangles, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, One-Sided Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Panic Attacks, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Slightly aged-up, Tears will be shed, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, post-Miracle Queen, tags not in order, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Hawk Moth won, or at least, for the time being it appears that way.OrMarinette figures out she's living in an alternate reality created by Hawk Moth's wish and she has somehow become her childhood nemesis's girlfriend; problems and heartache ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Comments: 42
Kudos: 131





	1. Shangri La

**Author's Note:**

> Um so...this idea...just wouldn't leave my mind and honestly, it was killing me inside not to write it out...I'm so sorry guys. (T-T)
> 
> But anyways, gonna give it to y'all straight, this is going to hurt...like, the angst will be very strong with this one for reasons you will quickly come to see.
> 
> I am a disgrace. (And a hoe for Chlonette)
> 
> XD

Something is off.

Something just clicked in her head a few months ago.

Something felt out of place, she, felt out of place. Despite how perfect everything seemed, something felt foreign, odd and just fake. She felt guilty for thinking these things, for having these thoughts for the past few months. She chalked the feelings up to feeling a little under the weather whenever those thoughts came, but as days came and went and the feeling persisted, all she could do was push those thoughts to the back of her mind and ignore them. She didn't want her parents to worry about her 'brooding', or her girlfriend to go out of her way to pamper her, which only made her feel guilty.

'Everything is perfect', she forces the thought against her odd suspicions and persistent uncertainties. She had everything she could possibly ever want, an aspiring fashion career that was being observed by two incredible fashion mentors, a loving family, a warm home and a lovely best friend turned girlfriend that goes out of her way to make her happy.

Everything in her life was going the best way it could go, her path was clear and her future was as bright as ever. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is supposed to be the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

"Hey, baby, my mother's waiting in the limo outside for you."

The soft spoken voice pulls her out of her thoughts, she turns in her chair and immediately sees the blonde climbing into her room through her bed room's trap door and as if on autopilot she gets out of her chair and walks towards the blonde and immediately greets her with physical contact once the heiress is standing.

"Hey, love, I uh, didn't know she was coming to get me.", Marinette says softly as her hands take Chloé's own into hers, she holds the soft hands gently. Her expression is soft, her eyes searching Chloé's own.

Lip gloss pink lips curl into a sweet smile, "Babe, I texted you before getting here to let you know.", the heiress says with slight concern, her gaze still ever so soft and affectionate.

Marinette smiles sheepishly, she let go of one of Chloé's hands and rubs the back of her neck, "Ooh?", she grimaces sheepishly, lips parting into a small apologetic grin.

Sapphire eyes playfully roll, "God, what am I going to do with you?", Chloé sighs softly, lips still curled into that loving smile, her free hand slowly raises and is placed over the side of Marinette's face, the pad of her thumb gently brushing the warm cheek bone.

The Dupain-Cheng chuckles lightly, her heart racing in her chest, a pleasant warmth blanketing over her body, "Sorry, _mon lapin._ ", her voice drops to a soft tone as she leaned into the hand holding the side of her face, she slowly brought the hand she held with her right hand up to her lips and lightly pressed a few kisses against the blonde's knuckles, she brought her other hand to the heiress's hip and pulled her closer.

Chloé giggled, the sound that escaped passed her lips gave Marinette goosebumps, the good kind.

" _Mon chou_.", Chloé said the pet name between a few giggles. 

Marinette hummed happily, warmth continuously blossoming inside her chest, she took in the sight before her, the lovely soft expression her girlfriend wore, from her curled pink lips to her rosy cheeks, Marinette found that her uneasy feelings and odd thoughts were little by little being kept at bay everytime she and Chloé shared moments like these. She remembered it at first, feeling Chloé's lips against her own for what seemed like the first time despite Chloé weirdly and confusingly reminding her they've been dating for a few months. She remembered Chloé playfully slapping her shoulder and slightly scolding her for 'messing around with her' when she cringed and backed away from Chloé. Marinette remembered the uncertainty had begun to settle in that moment, but since then, Chloé's constant presence grew on her and before she knew it, she had fallen into the role of girlfriend, slowly pushing those distracting thoughts away and slowly looking more and more forwards to every moment she and Chloé spent alone together.

" _Mon chou_.", Chloé soon whines. "You need to go, my mother has never been one for patience.", she says, reminding the teenager of the older woman awaiting in a limo downstairs.

Marinette pouts and let's go of the heiress's hand she had brought up to her lips. "Right, right.", she sighs softly, reluctance comes in, she didn't want to have to leave her _lapin's_ side, "Will you be coming too?", she asks as she pulls the blonde a little more closer. Her lips tugging into a pleading smile as their chests press against each others own.

Chloé nods her head, keeping the Dupain-Cheng's lovely gaze, "I'm staying to help your parents with the bakery today, remember.", her hand holding the side of Marinette's face slides down to her neck, then slowly slides down to finally rest against the teen's chest. "Honestly, baby, you need to be more organized.", she said with concern, her tone slightly serious.

Marinette blushed and nodded, apologizing softly. "I know, I know, sorry.", she turns her head to look at the time displayed, "Well, I should definitely get going, your mother is definitely going to chew me out for not being ready to go.", she brings her gaze back to meet her girlfriend's own.

The blonde nods, "Oh yeah, she's definitely going to be pissed. But I'm sure you'll live to tell me the tale later.", the heiress says softly and begins to lean more against the designer, her head tilting up in the slightest, her eyes slowly closing. 

The Dupain-Cheng smiles softly, knowing what her lover was doing and without waiting a moment more she leans forward, eyes closing and meets her girlfriend in the middle, their lips met and Marinette feels a small jolt of something akin to electricity running down her back. "Hm.", she hums against Chloé's soft, warm lips. 

Their bodies pressing impossibly closer together, their lips moved against each other with growing fervor, hands began to move with purpose, Chloé's handheld the ravenette's face, Marinette's own hands settling over the heiress's hips before Marinette eventually wrapped her arms around her waist.

Chloé releases a soft whine when Marinette breaks their lip lock, cheeks pink and eyes clouded with lust. "Later, _mon lapin_.", Marinette leans forwards to whisper near Chloé's ear. She feels herself swell with pride when she feels Chloé shiver against her. 

Chloé sighs softly, "Such a tease.", she pouts with flushed cheeks when she pulls away.

Marinette laughs wholeheartedly. "You're so cute when you get flustered, _mon lapin_."

The blonde pouts even more and begins to whine again. " _Mon chou_!"

The Dupain-Cheng chuckles affectionately. Her doubts seemed to quell in the presence of the lovely heiress, while at first it was the opposite, she found that eventually, Chloé became a great anchor. She found herself growing quite grateful for being the apple of Chloé's eye.

For now, she yields and submits to where she is.

* * *

"Impressive, Marinette.", a deep voice says.

"Yes, yes, lovely isn't it, Gabriel?", Audrey says excitedly, hands clasped together, a great big smile on her lips.

Marinette forced a small smile, "I'm glad it's to your liking.", she stands beside the dress clad mannequin, she anxiously fiddles with the tip of the tape measure draped over her shoulders, she looks between her two mentors.

Gabriel smiles lightly at the Dupain-Cheng. "It certainly is to our liking, Marinette, impressive craftsmanship.", he walks around the dressed mannequin, circling it and reaches out to feel the material used to make the dress. "This will certainly do for the upcoming summer showing."

Audrey smiles widely. "Yes, it will and Chloé will look beautiful in it."

"She certainly will!", another voice comes in accompanied by a knock at the door.

Everyone turned their gaze to see two blondes standing by the door.

"Hope we're not interrupting, Father.", The boy speaks up from beside the woman.

Gabriel smiles towards the two. "Oh no, we were just finishing up here.", the man says, eagerness in her tone.

The woman smiles and nods, she places a hand over the boy's shoulder. 

Audrey waves happily to the two. "Emilie, Adrien, lovely to see you both!"

The adults in the room quickly begin to talk. 

Marinette sighs softly, her gaze drifts to the boy across the room. To Adrien. She doesn't know what it is, but despite how far they've been, she always had this feeling of familiarity whenever she looked at him. As if she knows him. They've never shared more than a glance or a wave between each other. 

"Marinette, you're free to go, the limousine is outside already, I can imagine that Chloé is eagerly waiting for you to arrive back home.", Gabriel says, pulling Marinette from her thoughts. 

Marinette tenses for a moment and hums, she turns to meet the man's gaze. "Oh, uh, yeah, I should go.", she anxiously chuckles and forces a smile. 

Gabriel nods and gives the girl one last smile. "I look forward to more of your projects, Marinette, you certainly have a future in this industry."

The teen tenses again, she glances around the room and finds all the adults in the room smiling fondly at her, it serves to only make her feel more anxious. "T-Thanks, sir, I uh, well I-I'm going to uh get going.", she stutters and bows slightly, "Goodbye, sir.", She begins to take the tape measure off her shoulders, she walks over to where her bag is and gathers her things. The adults all exit the room, leaving her by herself, or at least, she thought she was by herself.

"My dad really likes your things."

Marinette jumps up and drops her things when the voice pipes up from behind her, her bag and it's contents spill to the floor. "Crap.", she merely says and immediately drops to her knees to collect her things.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.", the blonde quickly apologizes and gets across the ravenette, he too drops to his knees and helps Marinette gather her things. 

"It's okay, I should be more aware of my surroundings.", Marinette dryly chuckles, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Adrien chuckles too, but more wholeheartedly. He puts some of the things he grabbed back into the bag as Marinette holds the bag open. "Still, I should have probably made my presence known.", the boy says as he lifts his gaze, which quickly turns into him screwing his eyes shut and letting a yelp escape his mouth when he fails to realize that while he was lifting his head, so was Marinette.

Marinette grits her teeth the moment her and Adrien's head makes contact, her eyes screwing shut.

Both teens immediately fall back onto their bottoms, their hands holding their heads.

"Ow.", Marinette dryly mutters, she crosses her legs and runs the spot on her head that made contact with Adrien's own.

Adrien chuckles, "Gosh, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy.", he says while rubbing his head.

Marinette shrugs, lifting her gaze she meets his, "I-It's okay, accidents happen.", she waves the boy's apology off, "I should've probably been more careful about lifting my head."

The boy merely grins at her.

Marinette's own lips curl into a smile. She was going to speak but just as she made to open her mouth her phone began to chime, it's ring tone cutting her off. She turns to where her phone is, it lays vibrating on a small desk, she immediately gets up and walks over to the desk, she grabs her phone and looks at her screen, her smile growing bigger as she sees Chloé's picture appear on her screen. 

"Is that Chloé?", Adrien speaks up, once again behind the Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette swivel turns and nods.

Adrien smiles again and reaches forwards, offering Marinette her bag back, "Everything should be in here.", he says.

Marinette nods, "Thanks.", she says, "Well, uh, I'll see you around.", she takes her bag and swipes her thumb across her phone's screen, taking the call, she winks at the boy and begins to walk away while beginning to talk to Chloé.

The boy merely watches as the ravenette leaves the room, his gaze not breaking off her form until the door closes behind her, his smile falls slightly. A distant yearning fills his face as his eyebrows knit together and his lip slowly pull into a forlorn frown.

He too seems to know that something was not right.


	2. Ladybug P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hands were soft, they moved with a grace that turned Marinette into putty. She had lips so soft and warm that it made Marinette believe that life was being breathed into her whenever those supple rosy pink lips pressed themselves against her own; Marinette was in constant awe. Chloé was gentle, sweet and loving, she was everything Marinette could have ever wanted in a significant other.
> 
> Certainly, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's an update.
> 
> Just a warning but like...implied sex scene ahead???
> 
> Also, please forgive any typos or mistakes I've made.

Chloé absolutely doted on her, adored her, loved her.

The blonde wouldn't ever let Marinette forget that, everytime and every moment they were together, Chloé always said those words to her, Chloé always said them between kisses, between touches and between hugs. Whenever there was time (and Chloé always found it), she'd always make sure to remind Marinette about how she felt.

And it was amazing.

Marinette loved it, her lips couldn't help but break into that charming smile or wide toothy grin Chloé loved so much whenever Chloé said those lovely three words. It always just made her heart beat just a little faster. It was a feeling unlike any other. A feeling that made her feel like everything was okay, that nothing could take those moments away.

* * *

It's a tough day of school and work when Marinette decides to spend the rest of her birthday with Chloé. She knows to expect to be comforted and showered with affections, but what awaits her is definitely a little more.

"Happy Birthday, _Mon chou_ ", Chloé cooes softly as she presses her lips against Marinette's bright red cheek. She allows her lips to linger longer than usual, she brushes her lips lightly against the warm soft freckled skin. Her hands taking hold of Marinette's face, cradling it gently as she slips into Marinette's lap. She shivers slightly when her bare legs and thighs make contact with the fabric of Marinette's slacks.

Marinette tensed slightly, but only for a moment, she swallowed thickly and allowed herself to take in what was happening or atleast tried to. Chloé was in nothing but a very, very, skimpy lingerie. The heiress had pounced on her the moment she walked in through the door, a robe covering her body, Marinette wasn't nervous then, thinking she caught Chloé either getting into a bath or leaving one, but the moment she saw that cheshire smile and coy expressing settling over Chloé's face, she knew, oh how she knew that Chloé had something in mind.

And Chloé definitely did. The heiress had immediately set her plan into motion, leading her lover to her favorite recliner, gently pushing her into it and stripping off the robe to show her what she was wearing, eager to please her lover with what she was wearing.

The blonde straddled the Dupain-Cheng, she moved her hands and buried them both into the ravenette's loose soft hair, fingers threading through loose hair. "A little birdie told me you had a tough day today.", Chloé said softly as she moved her lips to the designer's temple, she pecked the area twice before pulling away, sitting up on the teen's lap, her fingers massaging the Dupain-Cheng's scalp, threading through the soft hair. Her eyes immediately lock with sapphire ones, she softened her expression, staring at the teen under her with tender adoration.

Marinette's shaky lips parted slightly, opening and closing, much like a fish out of water. Her hands resting over the recliners chair's arm rests, allowing for Chloé's touch to do what it does best, relax her. But clearly, Marinette was still awestruck.

Chloé smiled sweetly, her pink lips remained curled, "It's your birthday today, _Mon Chou_ , I'm sorry you had a tough day, but I promise I'm going to make it better for you.", she coos softly, her voice is silky smooth and filled with promise.

Marinette's cheeks remained pink and warm, her heart racing in her chest and her words stuck in her throat, her tongue seemingly paralyzed and unmoving in her mouth. She merely sits there, still, her body slowly relaxing, her muscles no longer flexing like they were the second Chloé shrugged off the soft yellow robe. A warmth slowly begins to set in.

"Are you...comfortable?", Chloé asks softly, seeing that Marinette's expression remained stuck in that flustered look. She moves her hands, taking them out from the loose hair and slides her hands down the back of her neck, moving to her shoulders before finally resting her hands over Marinette's chest, she feels the Dupain-Cheng's heart thumping hard and fast against her palm.

Marinette swallows thickly and manages to nod, her lips curling into a small sheepish smile, her cheeks growing redder and the tips of her ears turning pink.

Chloé raises an eyebrow, searching her lover's flustered gaze, "Did I come on too strong?", she asks.

"N-No.", Marinette breathes out, finally managing to say something coherent.

"Do you...like it?", The blonde asks a little bashfully.

Marinette immediately nods her head, eagerly.

The blonde giggles softly, amused by the way Marinette shook her head, "Baby, we don't have to do anything.", she says tenderly, her expression was filled with affection. She knew Marinette was a little shy.

The designer swallowed thickly once again, she nods once more, she kept the heiress's gaze.

They've been together physically, just once before, it was clumsy but comfortable, they were glad to have been doing it together. After that, they'd grown closer, a warmth had cemented itself into their relationship, there was a sense of clarity for Marinette. They loved each other even more, their relationship blossomed beautifully and the Intimacy they shared from then on was amazing, they could be honest with one another.

Marinette could be honest.

"I...um...just, you look...nice.", Marinette managed to speak once more, cheeks even more redder, her eyes breaking off of Chloé's own, slowly her gaze dropped down to the heiress's chest, she could see the blonde's bra through the thin fabric of what she was wearing, an urge washed in, her hands gripped the arm rests, unsure and uncertain if whether or not she should act on the urge to touch the heiress before her.

The blonde can see that Marinette did indeed like what was happening, she was just having a bit of a delayed reaction, after all, this was the first time Chloé decided to so boldly seduce her lover to bed. "Baby, you can touch me.", she says softly, she begins to gently slide her hands up from Marinette's chest, she places her hands over shoulders, she gives the shoulders a soft squeeze, "It's your day today, _Mon chou_ , I want you to relax and enjoy it.", Chloé smiles lovingly, encouraging the teen under her. "We can do whatever you want."

"I uh…", Marinette stuttered, her cheeks bright pink and pouting slightly, she was struggling to be vocal about what she wanted to do.

Chloé kept her gaze soft, her lips remained curled into that loving smile, she always found Marinette's shy side quite endearing. "We can cuddle up, watch a movie, order something to eat.", she began to suggest things, wanting to ease the Dupain-Cheng. "Are you hungry, baby? Tired?"

Marinette sighed softly, she was confident, usually always knowing what she wanted to do and in this case, she did know what she wanted to do, she wanted to be with Chloé intimately, she wanted to touch her, to love her body again...but, the concept was still fresh and new to her, sure, they've done it once before, but it wasn't premeditated, it had just...happened. She knew what she wanted, she knew she could get it, Chloé had clearly been thinking about it too.

And so, she finally gathers herself.

"I want you.", Marinette breathes out suddenly, her voice coming out a little husky. She lifts her gaze from Chloé's chest. She slowly lifts her hands from the arm rests and cautiously places her hands over the heiress's exposed thighs, she feels her heart leap to her throat when she feels the soft warm skin under her palms, she can't help herself, she can't resist the urge to glide her hands over the soft skin.

Chloé's cheek grow warm, a pink hue sets in, she shivers in delight at hearing Marinette's words, she felt herself getting excited, loving the tone that Marinette's voice took on. "Oh Mari.", she whispers softly, closing her eyes and leaning forwards, she hugs the teen, she feels a small moan building up the back of her throat when she feels her lovers hands begin to caress and grope her.

Marinette sighs softly, she closes her eyes and leans back completely, allowing for Chloé to lay against her, chest to chest. "You're so beautiful, _Mon Lapin_ , so very beautiful.", she says as she turns her head into the crook of Chloé's neck, she presses her lips against the skin, burying her face there, she allows for her hands to touch, feel and grip. She runs her hands up and down the bare thighs before bringing them over the heiress's panty covered bottom, she smiles lightly before she eventually places her hands over the heiress's bottom and begins to grope quite aggressively and needily.

" _Mon Chou_.", Chloé sighs shakily. Burying her hands into the now messy hair.

Marinette groans softly as she feels Chloé tug at her hair slightly, she feels that familiar warmth building up. She knows what was to come next.

* * *

" _Mon chou_.", Chloé coos softly, cuddling closer to her lover. A smile curling her lips, her hand rubbing the warm and slightly sticky skin over Marinette's sternum. She nuzzled affectionately closer.

Marinette sighed softly, contentedly, her eyes closed as she laid on her back, she basked in the feeling of Chloé's bare body pressed against her side, a smile also curling her lips as Chloé tangled both her legs with one of her own, she kept her arm wrapped securely around the heiress, her free hand was gently fiddling with her necklace, the charm was between her thumb and index finger, she eventually releases the charm of her necklace and folds her arm behind her head. "Best birthday ever, _Mon Lapin_.", she whispers softly, her hand resting over Chloé's hip.

Chloé's soft giggle filled the bed room, "It's not over yet, baby. I still have to give you your present."

Marinette opened her eyes and rose an eyebrow, she turned her head slightly when Chloé lifted her own head from her chest, "Didn't I already get it?", she said with a sheepish smile and flushed cheeks.

Chloé rolled eyes and nodded, "Sex doesn't count as a present, babe.", she said quite amused, she shifted, untangling her legs from Marinette's own and sitting up, she turned her body over and reached for the beside table next to her and opened the drawer, she stuck her hand in and pulled out a dark blue jewelry box with a bow on it. She turned back over and presented it to Marinette.

Marinette rose her eyebrows, her eyes widened for a moment as she took in how fancy the box looked, "Uh...um-"

"Just open it, _Mon Chou_.", the blonde said softly.

Marinette nodded slowly and shifted, sitting up, the sheets falling to pool in her lap, the charm of her necklace glints slightly due to the moon light shining through the curtains reflecting off of it. "What is it?", she asks as she takes the box, she feels the soft texture of the box, she just knows it's something expensive.

"Babe.", The blonde says a bit excitedly, her eyes shining slightly.

Marinette slowly opens it, she gently undoes the red bow, she let's the bow drop to her lap, she gives Chloé one more look, she sees the blonde silently encouraging her to open it, she takes a deep breath and returns her gaze to the box and slowly, she opens it, gently flipping the top, splitting the box and what she sees inside makes her smile wide, "Chloé!", she snaps her head back to Chloé who is now practically grinning.

"I saw the way you looked at it, I just had to get it for you.", Chloé says happily, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, _Mon Petit Lapin_ , I love it alot.", she breathes out excitedly, her lips remained split into that toothy grin, she gently reaches into the box and pulls out the without a doubt expensive crystal Ladybug. She smiles happily at it, gazing at it, loving the way it looked and the way the moon's light shun through it reflecting brightly, the way it practically sparkled.

Chloé remained smiling happily, glad that the gift she got for her girlfriend was well received.

Marinette grinned happily, the small crystal Ladybug sat on the inside of her palm, she stared at it, slowly falling into thought when suddenly an odd feeling begins to bloom in her chest, she was happy, but something else was setting in, an odd longing feeling, a yearning, a sadness. She doesn't realize her happy expression melting away, she doesn't feel her lips press into a tight line and she doesn't notice her eyes watering up.

"Marinette?", Chloé's voice is filled with concern.

A heavy weight sets in on her chest, it's almost smothering and suffocating, she doesn't know what it is, but she feels...sad and that feeling of something missing has suddenly came back at full force. She feels a knot in her throat suddenly, it's hard to swallow. She feels her chest tighten and she feels short on breath.

"Baby?", Chloé says softly, she draws closer and places a hand over Marinette's bare shoulder.

Marinette snaps out of it, she slowly turns to Chloé, tears dancing on her lashes, slowly they roll down her cheeks

The heiress gasps softly, sympathy colors her expression. "What's wrong?", she brings a hand up to the side of Marinette's face, she uses her thumb to swipe away at the tears, her other hand settling over Marinette's shoulder. she searches those teary sapphire eyes.

"Nothing...I just...it...reminds me of something.", Marinette leaned into the soft touch, she gently sat the box onto her lap. She bought her freehand and placed it under the hand holding the crystal Ladybug.

"Of what?", The blonde asks, eyebrows furrowed slightly, concern and sympathy very present in her expression.

"I...I can't remember…", Eyes narrowed slightly, eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled into a small frown.

There was something familiar and painfully sad about what she was feeling. Something was missing, something important and while she didn't know what, she knew she had to figure it out. She just knew she was close to something. The past few months, she'd forgotten about the odd out of place mixed feelings she's felt, but right now, those feelings were back, stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be totally different complete with a very smutty scene, but then I changed my mind and thought it was too soon for a very graphic smutty scene. I mean...they still fucked, but like, I didn't write out the entire sex scene you know.
> 
> Anyways tho, feel free to let me know how I'm doing with this. The angst will get turnt to 11 in 2 to 3 chapters from now, hue, hue, hue.
> 
> Also, more characters will pop up starting next chapter. I'll throw in the whole class basically.
> 
> Also, I will be updating Tags...
> 
> XD

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the obvious scoop, Gabriel beat Adrien and Marinette and used the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous to create this alternate reality. One where not just his wish is fulfilled, but also Chloé's own and to an extent, the other holders own, Alya, Nino, Kim, Max, Kagami and Luka...he made a utopia of sorts. Kinda. But his desires and Chloe's own rule in this reality.
> 
> So...buckle up???
> 
> XD
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.
> 
> Please mind any mistakes I may have made!


End file.
